Twilight Mixup: My Story
by laingv
Summary: Look, I SUCK at summaries, but all I ask is that you read at LEAST the first chapter it's good! PLEEEASSSEE I do not own Twilight or any of these Twilight charachter. Also this is rated M just in case. Be carful, if you do not fall under the M dont read!
1. Chapter 1

New Twilight version story

Rrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg "ugh"

I hear the alarm I set for 5:30 a.m. I am somewhat weird about this because I always set it for 5:30 then click snooze and re-set it for 6:00. Once I set the alarm I go back to sleep.

_I am walking down the hallways of Bernie high school, going to my locker and there is a blond girl in the way of my locker, I think probably just talking to our school prep Tori. I am not saying anything bad about Tori, it just she gets __**everything!**__ I am not even meaning to be taken lightly on that she is captain or vice in everything! Anyway once I get to the girl, and my locker, I tap her arm and say "excuse me, can I get to my locker?" The girl turns around very gracefully and says "Yeah after this" and this girl kisses me on the mouth! I step back and see that this is Marleena, my old best friend and secret lover. I am shocked and I say "OH MY GOSH! How have you been?" Then I stop and freeze mortified, because she just kissed me in front of all of the High school teachers AND all of the 7__th__ and 8__th__ graders! I slowly look around and everybody is staring at us! I am so embarrassed I look down and say "Don't you have classes to go to?" They all unfreeze then and go to class still staring at us. I look at her and say "What the CRAP Marleena! I haven't come out of the closet to these people! I know everyone in Bernie!" She just shrugs and says lets catch up after school we have a lot to talk about. Rrrriiiiinnnnngggggg goes the bell and I have to get to class. _

I set up and think "Holy crap, why do I keep dreaming about Marleena? This is like the 3rd dream of her this month!" I get up and change out of my night dress and change into A red turtle neck with my white vest over it with jeans. I grab my backpack and go to the living room where I open the front door and set my bag on the floor, and then I go to the bathroom, go back, and grab my bag. My dad, Kevin, is on the couch asleep, he always sleeps here he will never sleep with my mom, Nina. I tell my dad, I don't know if he can hear me or not, but it doesn't matter. I am Venus, I am 16 years old and I have to ride the bus. I feel bad because I know my mother wanted to get me the car I wanted, A 2008 Pontiac Grand Am ***I think they are Pontiac, Grand Prix's are but I'm not honestly sure* ** but we couldn't afford it, I am however getting one soon! Like I said, Im Venus and my best friends are Amber, my 14 year old cousin Jessy, Marcy, and Ashley. The girl I dreamed about used to be my best friend but in one summer she and her family went to Mississippi, where Marleena and her sister's dad live, they always go there every summer, but this particular year they never came back, they moved out and I never got to speak to them again. Thinking of this makes me sad so I switch to something else. I have now told you about my best friends but I also go to school in a SMALL town. Our town population is actually like 3,100 or something. I laugh at that thought because it reminds me of Twilight, which I am overly addicted to! I play Bass Clarinet in my school band, Amber plays trumpet, Marcy plays flute, Ashley and Jessy do not do band. Jessy lives with my uncle her step-dad her mom died of bad breast cancer a couple of years ago. We all miss her terribly but nobody more than Jessy and my Uncle, Tim. I know Jessy still misses her and that is good, but don't get depressed about it. I also have a best friend who I haven't mentioned because I am also in love with this moron. His name is Cameron and I have loved him since I was 8 years old, the first year I moved to Bernie. I love him so much but he only thinks of me as a friend, I do anything and everything for him. He likes other girls, I ask them out for him, I know that sounds foolish but, to me its not, I love Cameron and I am willing to do anything for him. I don't think anybody could change my mind. Finally, the school bus pulls up and I get on and scan the seats for an empty one. I think great, just great, there is only one empty seat and of course, it is at the back of the bus, where I HATE to set. I suck it up and set down hoping nobody will bother me. I just started reading three new books, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice. I'm sort of bashful of this because I got the idea of reading them from Twilight, like I said obsessed. Like always, I sit on the bus praying nobody sets next to me or talks to me, which they always do. As I predicted my friend Teresa starts talking to me, which I don't really mind because she is having a hard time right now, her dad and step mom are well, not the most forgiving people. Finally, we get out of the bus and I walk into the gym, because I have PE today first block. I set on the already pulled out bleachers and wait on Amber, Ashley, Marcy, Mackenzie, and Sabrina. I always set with these girls, we are all in band except Ashley who quit at the beginning of 8th grade. Here comes Amber and she sets next to me, like always, and I say, "Hey Amber, did you watch wrestling last night? Um, no Venus, I have watched wrestling every night, it is on since I was five, but I decided not to last night. I could tell she was full of sarcasm so I laugh and say It's about time nerd and laugh some more. My best friend, Amber, she loves volleyball, cheerleading, band, and she is in FFA (same as me), Beta club, but most of all she LOVES wrestling! Once all our friends arrive Sabrina says, oh my gosh, Venus we have nine new kids! NINE! Wow. Yeah, you will see later today! Why did you tell me this thought? Well I heard that they live out by Powe (the country/ outside of town) so I figured you might know. Nope I don't I have a feeling the bell is about to ring though. Mackenzie says, "VeeVee you always think that and it almost never happens!" Oh yeah, it's about to ring….NOW rrrrriiiinnnnngggg I smirk and say "told ya so" we go to the our designated locker room Ashley and me both go to the boys locker room and Mackenzie, Amber, and Sabrina all go to the girls. Our PE class is all girls but we have too many in our class so we split the locker rooms down the middle and, of course I have to be the first half which have to use the boys locker room. I get dressed and go out to meet Amber in the gym, we always play volleyball together in the beginning period of gym class. We are playing and I see a new girl and … is that Marleena? Amber spikes it to me and it hits the side of my face. Oh, sorry Venus I thought you was looking! "It's okay Amber, but is … is that Marleena with that new girl? Looks like it Venus. Right then coach calls us up to his desk so he can take roll. Elizabeth, Katie, Reneseme… Cullen? Here sir, Marleena… Hale? She steps forward. You are Marleena Hale. Yes sir. I just stare then Amber pushes me and I look up and say "What? Say here!" oh Present Coach! Okay class today we are playing volleyball, or we could play free ball, lets vote. All for volleyball, I raise my hand high and so does Amber. Now free ball, Marleena and that Reneseme girl both raise their hands. After PE, I know I will be late to keyboarding but I go to the bathroom then race to my locker where the blond girl from my dreams is standing in front of my locker. I am having major déjà vu, but I know what will happen. I tap her arm anyway and say "Excuse me can I get to my locker?" she turns around, hugs then kisses me on the mouth. I know everybody is staring and I just go ahead and say without moving "Don't you have classes to go to?" I ask her, Marleena, I cannot wait, want to ditch? I have never done it before but I will make an exception now. She laughs and says Sure, I doubt Carlisle will like it but… I stop her and say Ca-Carlisle? Yea, he is my father, um, Venus haven't you heard? My mom was busted for marijuana and my dad was in possession, and you know she was already in trouble for that so I was adopted, that's why I never came back for 8th grade. Well lets go, we go out to the parking lot and she grabs my hand and pulls me towards a VERY nice car. I pull my hand away and say, "Dang Mar, your freezing, um, never mind." I open the passenger door and she says, you can drive if you want. I jump up, hug her, and say thanks! I can't believe I am driving a 2009 Camaro! I jump in and my excitement dies I say nah Marlee I can't drive this I need to talk, so you drive this time. We switch spots and I say. Marleena, I know. She says know what Vee? I know you're a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

She stops breathing. How? How do you know?

Marleena, your not wearing glasses anymore, your eye color isn't blue its topaz, your FREEZING, your adoptive father is Carlisle, Reneseme is with you, your last name is Hale, and this car, this car is expensive!

You're a vampire, aren't you?

Venus, you can't tell anybody!

Marleena, I know the rules and, can we go to your house I would love to meet Carlisle and Esme! She says "sure why not" So, who changed you and why?

Venus, when I was at the adoption center I was so alone, one day I ran out of the place into an alley and started stabbing myself with a knife.

I had forgotten that I was just outside of a hospital and that's where Esme found me, she said she had a feeling she should come down to the hospital, and that's why.  
She found me and I was already dying so she covered my mouth and bit me.

Was it painful?

Heck yeah it was!  
Marlee, do y'all live close by?

Venus, you know that house on the hill, well we bought it and built a new house there, we could be to your house in about 10 sec. flat!  
By this time, we are only about 3 miles from her house and she continues to speed at about 130 m.p.h..

We pull up into garaged marked one and I ask, Marleena how many garages do you have?

She kind of laughs and says "Venus we have three".

Marleena gets out of the car and is over to mind side of the car getting my door open before I can even get my seatbelt off.

I step out and sudden excitement overcomes me.

She leads me into a beautifully furnished kitchen, one they will probably never use, and then into the living room.

I stand in the doorway of the living room STUNNED because this it so beautiful!

Marleena just pulls me into the room and says "Carlisle, Esme, if you're here could you come here a moment".

Esme comes down, walking, and says did you say something dear?

Then she kind of makes a little face and says, "Who is your friend? And why in the world are you not at school?"

Marleena looks down and says, "Sorry mom, but this is my past, and present, friend Venus.

Esme looks happy, laughs, and says, "This is THE Venus?" What do I hold the pleasure of meeting you?

I kind of chuckle and say, "My dearest lady, I have cometh home with your newest daughter by her wishing and mine to finally meet the wonderful famous Cullen's, Hales, and Blacks.

She stares at me a moment or two and then laughs and says, "Wow you really know how to put something into words".

Well thank you Miss Cullen. Marleena looks up and says, "Mom, Venus knows, and I didn't tell her she knew for herself."  
I speak up because Esme has frozen and I say, "Miss Cullen, I know but I only knew because I dreamt of Marleena about three different times this month, I knew what was going to happen today, and when she was cold, her father Carlisle, her last name Hale, everything fit Mama.

I know the rules also, I know I, as a human, am not supposed to be of knowledge of vampires without one of two things happening, I can either die, or be changed into a vampire.

I know that both are too much of to ask of someone, but I cannot help knowing what one of my best friends are.

I will keep my mouth shut, I would never tell anyone about you, or hurt you in any way possible for a mere human.

She just laughs and hugs me and says, "Well I guess I couldn't kill you, so we can change you."

I smile and say, can we at least wait until after I graduate?

In addition, I would like the whole family in on this, a democracy, if you will.

"Venus, you have got to stop talking like that, you woo people to much," Esme says, but she is smiling.

I grin a little and look at the clock, it says twelve o'clock noon. Marleena, could we go to my house?

Honestly, I am thinking about eating but I didn't want them to know that, but of course, at the thought of food, my stomach rumbles. Esme smiles and says, "Would you like something to eat? I can cook something up if you wish"  
I smile to Esme but quickly say, "No, no, that's alright, I, um, honestly I would feel kind of awkward eating with vampires, even if they are vegetarians."

Honey, it's alright I don't mind and we could leave the room if you would like, I insist as hopefully a future daughter you would let me cook this once at least.

I give in and say, "Okay, can I have a salad with ranch?"

"Sure, that's easy enough."  
With vampire speed, I had a wonderful salad ready in seconds.

I laugh and say, "Wow, know THAT'S what I call fast food!"

They all laugh and I say thank you, and dig in, because I am super hungry by now.

* * *

_**Hay this is Venus, I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post a new one SOOO badly, sorry but again no Beta, um, if you would like to be my beta for this story, that would be wonderful, so just send me a message and I will get back to 2 u. PEACE OUT and Enjoy!**_

Yeahh lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I finished eating, I noticed Marleena still staring at me with, what some would call, loving eyes.

I start feeling self-conscience and say, "What, do I have something on my face?"

She laughed and said, "Actually, you do but humans wouldn't have noticed, but I just couldn't help noticing how beautiful you are when you eat." I waved my hand in her face when she stopped smiling and kind of zoned out. "They are home".

I instantly knew she meant her family and I could feel my heart start to race with anticipation and anxiousness. Marleena must have heard it because she grabs my hand and rubs it soothingly telling me it will be okay. I know Edward will be able to read my thoughts by now so I start thinking things toward him, telling him who I am and why I am here and, accidentally, I have the image of Marleena and me when we were human when we were having a "private moment." Then I quickly shook it out, trying not to disturb Edward, or any of the Cullen's really.

When he comes in he smirks at me and I think, "_Wow, he actually is hot! But definitely not as hot my Carlisle." _Then I have another thought that's says "_Ew, wouldn't that be weird if I was a Cullen, and thought that Carlisle is hot? I will have to change that. Sadly._"

After that thought, Edward starts to laugh aloud, while everyone is staring at us both.

"Edward, I really didn't find anything funny about that." I replied sarcastically. We both could hear the sarcasm in the reply, making him laugh even more. I finally go up to him and smack him on the arm; I know it can't hurt him, so I do it very lightly so I don't break my wrist.

Marleena is still just standing there, not even trying to introduce us properly so I say, "Hello, I'm Venus Laing, great to be of your many acquaintances."

Emmett laughs and says, " Is that how you always talk?"

I reply shyly with "No, but people I normally talk to, who are intelligible, just, I don't know, guess it's hard to explain, but no normally I do not talk like this, most people find it odd, and even stupid mostly because they can't understand what I'm saying."

"Oh," he murmured.

During a long awkward moment, Alice had a vision. Edward growled; he must have seen her vision.

"Great!" he groaned, not looking excited at all.

"What?" I asked politely. I guess I wasn't supposed to be able to hear it because he glared at me.

"She has seen you become one of us. You have good hearing" he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah I know. Tell me about it."

Alice comes over to me, hugs me, and says, "I think we will be friends, and I know you will be fun to shop with!"

Marleena grabs me into a hug and says, "I will go anywhere with her, even shopping."

I look at her and say, "I guess you and Bella hang together when Alice goes shopping?"

"Sure, do right Bells?" She asked with a cunning grin.

We look at Bella and she nods. Then Carlisle walked in and asked who I was. I smile at him, and try to answer but he is just so cute that I couldn't find my words.

"She is a human, who knows our secret, who Alice has seen become one of us, and I am guessing who is dating young Marleena." Edward informs Carlisle, who nods respectfully.

My face drops and my mind whizzes _"What if he is a homophobic? Oh gosh we are not even dating! Is that the impression we give? What if everyone finds out? Well maybe that wouldn't be so bad, maybe it's time to tell everyone. Maybe I should move out of her arm wrap, no that would be rude, she could get offended. Just move Venus, it will be okay, sweetly do it though, do shrug her off."_ This all goes through my head in like a total of 1.2 second and I move slowly, move my hand to hers, and entwine our fingers.

"I am terribly sorry if that is the impression of Marleena and I are of a dating status. Which would be great, but we are not dating, we are just friends, which may lead to a relationship but I mean this is the first day I have seen her in a long time, so please just chill." I am smiling so they know I am joking. I think about putting my proposals up on the table, the debate on whether or not to change me into a vampire, which I am hoping for the decision to be yes, but I don't. I don't because, being a shy person to strangers, I have used about all my boldness for about two months!

Instead, I turn to Marleena and ask if I can drive her car now. Marlee laughs and says sure, and we go to the garage and I stop and say bye to everyone except Jasper and Rosalie to them I say, "Hello, nice to meet you. Bye"

Marleena leads me not to the car we drove earlier but to Garage 2, where she then takes me to a VERY nice Blue BMW. I am shocked but then she pulls me into a kiss and says, "Venus, I love you, I did when I was human and I do now as well".

I kiss her back and say, "Well maybe you _should_ be my girlfriend then." I opened the driver door to the BMW, and climb in.

I start driving and she starts asking me questions like: How have you been? Have you ever thought about you and me after I had left? How many boyfriends have you had since then? Can I see your mom and dad? How is your brother? And then finally she stops to give me time to answer.

"I have been okay, I made best friends with Amber, Marcy, Ashley, and Cameron in 8th grade until in 9th when I told Amber and Marcy that I was bi-sexual and they freaked out. Amber was disgusted but Marcy was okay with it as long as, I don't look or anything.

"After that I couldn't hang out with them, I felt to ashamed so instead I hung out with Ashley and Cameron and then Ashley's dad finally went over the line, and sadly they, Ashley, her mom, and brother Bret, moved back to Tennessee while Brandon and her dad stayed here. As for Cameron, I still love him, but-"

I was cut off because I heard Marleena growl! I look at her and ask what that was about. She said, "Sorry, got a little jealous, but continue please."

"Anyway, as I was saying I love Cameron still but more as a brother and best friend. I eventually told Cameron I was bi-sexual and he was even cooler than Marcy about it, but I think mostly it just turned him on." I laugh and she laughs. And then I answer the rest of her questions.

"Yes, I thought about you all the time, and miss you a lot especially in 9th grade. 4, to the question about how many boyfriends I have had since she left. I went out with my friend Adam for a couple weeks, then Cameron for about three days and then I decided to break up with him and tell him I was bi-sexual. Also, I went out with Jacob Tipton aka Tipton for a little while and then I dated this guy from Dexter for two days named Josh Moore," I laugh again and say, "He has a thing for my cousin Matt now." She and I both laughed at that. "Yes, I would love you to meet my parents, but when, or if, they ask about your eyes and car tell them you had this eye surgery that makes your eye color change, it was an experimental thing. As for the car, your dad is a surgeon and your mom, somehow, ended up winning the lottery. And tell them the truth, you're adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

She laughs and just says "You evil Venus, evil and smart."

"Why thank you," I grin and wink at her. "I also want to tell them about being bi-sexual, along with us... "

She says "Okay. And what exactly are we?" I start to say something but she cuts me off by saying "Girlfriend. I am your girlfriend Venus, so deal with it."

"You got that right," I smiled at her. That's when I realize it has been two hours and we are in Cape Girardeau, so I say "Do you happen to have a couple of credit cards on you?"

She smiles and says "Anything for you Venus, even -" she makes a face "- shopping"

I park in the mall parking lot and get out of the car Marleena comes over to my side of the car and hands me two credit cards and says, "Here you use these two, which should cover you".

I look at them and say, "Are you sure, won't Carlisle get mad?"

She smiles and pats my hand and says "No, I can assure you that he won't mind." She drops my hand but entwines our fingers. I smile at her.

"Cool, now lets go." We go into the mall and I go straight to Claire's for some gloves, purses, and nail polish, not that I ever use nail polish, but it is cute and it's not like I'm using my money to buy this stuff.

After that, we go to Hot Topic and I buy myself a pair of Tripp pants and a couple CD's, even though I already have an I-pod and MP3 player. After this, I get bashful and say, "Marleena this is just too awesome, but I don't want to be a money hog, please buy something". She signs and "eye-searches" the store we are in, Spencer's, and goes to the back and brings back a "toy" for us later on tonight. I smile at that and feel myself getting a little embarrassed.

After this, I go to Macy's and Old Navy to get my mother some clothes. Finally, I go into Hollister and buy Cameron a shirt along with Jessy, a outfit and I order me 7 new outfits out of their catalog, how embarrassing! We go back to the car with Marleena carrying 10 bags and me 5. I click open the trunk and set my stuff in there and then go and get into the drivers seat. I tell her I want to go one more place and then she can drive and I can relax. She is fine with this and we go down to this new teen club called _Teen Rox _for all bi, gay, lesbian, and transgender people all ages from 13 – 18, alcohol and drug free.

I park and get out and she just follows me until we are at the door she says "Venus, what is this?" I say you will see when we go inside. We go in and I automatically hear the music, the lyrics to this song ending and the song Lucky by Jason Mraz comes on. I hurry and we rush to the stamper person who stamps you so you are free to go in and out, as you want within one night. Then once that is done, she leads me to the dance floor and we dance until Low by Flo-Rida comes on and we sorta rub on each other.

I grab her hand and lead her into a empty back room, which they have there for this purpose. She grabs one of the "In use" signs and sticks it on to the door. I shut and lock the door. She pulls me to the bed and we lay down, I start to lift her shirt but she stops me. "Venus, do you really want to do this here? We can wait until we are at home, later."

"I guess we can wait." I sighed. "Well I'm pooped anyway, so can we go? I am letting you drive so I can sleep in the car."

We go back out to the car and it is already midnight I call my house and on the 2nd try on the 3rd ring my brother answers and I asked, "Bub?"

"Venus." He replied.

Yeah; sorry I was out with a friend, and guess who it is? MARLEENA! She moved back, not with Cathy and Tabby though, you will see."

I look at Marleena and ask if she wants to stay over and she nods. "You will see, she is staying the night, see you later!"

We hung up and Marleena askes me, "I thought your brother and Tia were getting married."

I nod "They still are and he is actually moving out now but he has some stuff left to get. Then, once he gets moved in, they are going to get married, most likely in April, not very far away considering it is December."

"Oh, okay." She laughs when I yawn and says, "Sleep, now, I need you rested." I yawn again and am happy to oblige.

I lean the seat down some and close my eyes trying not to think about this gorgeous woman next to me. I finally go to sleep thinking about how glad I am that it is Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Marleena had spent all weekend together up until Sunday. On Saturday she

heard me asking my mom to go with me to church tomorrow, which was Sunday. My

mother kept saying no, that she didn t want to, she wanted rest, blah blah blah,

the same old story. I finally got tired of arguing with her and told her: "Fine

mom, I never get to go on Sunday!"

Why don t you ride the bus? I know Dale, the preacher/Sunday bus driver, will come

pick you up. She offered.

"Mom. I don t like riding with Dale, besides I should have expected this, you

never go to church with me! I shouted at her.

My mom looked at me and said, "I do too." I laughed at her.

Oh yeah? When mom, huh? What maybe 2 times a year and I usually have to FORCE you

to?" I stormed to my room and slammed the door, tears in my eyes. Marleena got up

and pulled me into a hug and I wanted to shrug her off, but I couldn t hurt her

like that, reject her after everything we have been through, so I just stayed there

and cry trying to calm down...

Marleena stood patiently as I wept into her shirt. I finally stopped crying and

blew my nose. Marleena looked up asked if I wanted to go to her house. I giggled

and said, "Oh yeah, I want to go to a house full of vampires who can clearly see I

have been crying and will probably want to know what is wrong.

Marleena giggled too and said, Well, they will, hopefully, be your family soon.

I sighed, and said "Your right." and got up, went to the living room again, and

hugged my mom and told her I loved her. Marleena came up to me and asked me if I

was ready, I replied: "Yeah, let s go".

We got to the "Car of the Day", which is a new Lexus, and climbed in.

Venus, Marleena says, the fight with your mom, it wasn t about having a ride was

it?

I got a little defensive. "Yes, well... no, maybe. Okay the fight was a little

over that

but mostly I just really want her to be saved and love God."

Venus do you still want to go to church tomorrow? She asked, obviously a little

unsure.

I looked at her and replied "If you will go with me I will go anywhere..

She smiled and said "I will hold you to that. I laughed as we pulled into the

Garage 1. We walked into the house, our hands entwined... I faintly heard music and

asked Marleena what it was. She said it was Edward and he was playing for the

family, mostly Bella and Renesmee. I squeezed her hand.

I wish I could play the piano, but I m not musically inclined for it, just good

old

Bass Clarinet for me." She smiled and took my hands in hers and we stared at each

other for half a moment and we started kissing each other, urgently, violently, and

lustfully. I opened my mouth for her tongue that is begging entrance and we

continued to kiss, I started getting wet, and I knew she could smell it. I guess me

getting horny and wet turned her on also because she moaned and started to grind me

a little. I put my head back and moaned softly, this was pure bliss until the door

to the music room opened and here comes Jasper.

He looked slightly conflicted and, in his southern accent, said, "Couldn't you two

go get a motel room or something?"

Edward came behind him and said, "Looks like we have ourselves a new Rosalie and

Emmett couple."

I knew what that meant and I laughed out loud, it was funny. I pulled away from

Marleena, lusting for more, which I know both Edward and Jasper could either hear,

or feel. I tried to think of things other than me and Marleena in bed, naked,

rubbing each other. After a while my mind got tired of being taunted by thoughts of

me and Marleena and I started to think about church tomorrow. When I started

thinking about that Edward seemed interested and asked, "Mind if I go?

Sure, I don t mind at all, the whole family can come if you wanted... He asked

everyone and in the end Bella, Renesmee, Jacob (reluctantly), Edward, Alice, Jasper

and Esme are going to go with us. I looked at Alice and asked "Alice, could you

help me get an outfit? I do not want anything fancy and dressy, but surely you can

see my church isn t like that, more of a, casual look."

Her eyes glossed over and she smiled. "Perfect! she exclaimed, I know exactly

what everyone is wearing. Now does anyone want to go shopping with me? We will have

to make do with St. Louis, seeing as we do not have time for anywhere else." I

looked around and nobody wanted to go, I wanted to go, desperately, but I didn t

want to be the only one.

I guess Edward knew and understood I really wanted to go so he said, Venus wants to

go Alice. I groaned; I really don t want to go alone.

I looked at Marleena and she shook her head, "I'm sorry babe, but I need to go

hunting."

I sighed, "Okay Alice, I guess I will go with you".

She stood up and took my hand and said "Okay first of all, you will be changing

then we will be leaving." Alice takes me outside and goes and gets the hot pink

Mustang with Alice written on the hood, and the Cullen symbol underneath. I

whistled.

"That is sharp Alice.

She looked at me weird and said, "You know, if you talk like you re from the 60's

people we ll really begin to think you are another one of us."

I laughed and said "Ali Alice, I am one of you, I m completely abnormal. We both

laughed and we took off in the car down to my house.

Once at my house we went in and I changed into a short jacket, comfortable jeans,

and sneakers (as always). We were on the road and Alice was going 90 mph on the

highway and in about an hour we were pulling into the Mills Mall in St.. Louis,

Missouri. I got out just as my stomach rumbled.

Alice heard it and groaned "Venus! We need to hurry, they close in five hours"!

Alice chill, I will eat and then we can start shopping.

She huffed and said, "You re as stubborn as Bella." I laughed at the comparison.

We hurried and fast-walked into the mall and I went to the food court with her

money. I bought some food and sat down and tried hurrying but not enough for me to

puke. After about 15 minutes of Alice going "Venus, hurry, Venus, oh my gosh,

Venus, Venus, VENUS!" I finally got tired of hearing her yap at me and threw away

the rest of my food. We left that day with loads of clothes and a wonderful time.

After we were done shopping, Alice took me ice skating, for my second time ever,

and I didn t fall, but more as I didn t move much. I am always very pre-cautious,

such as I will not allow myself to get hurt. We were back in the car on our way

back to her house and I fell asleep smiling.

Sometime during the night I had awaken to the sound of music. It sounded like Cannon in D minor played on a piano. Then I realized I was at the Cullens house, in Marleena's bedroom. I stood up noticing a piece of paper on the table and it said, "Venus, I will be back before church tomorrow, but my body has needs just as everyone else's so I will be back, don t worry and I love you, signed Marleena. I felt all mushy and loved from reading her note.

Finally I drifted into the hall and went into the music room, where the music was coming from. As I had expected Edward was in there playing the piano. I walked further into the room, as to hear the music more clearly. Edward played beautifully. As I thought this Edward chuckled and said "I have heard your not a bad bass clarinetist yourself", all the while continuing to play not even missing a beat. I blushed, and said bashfully "I'm not that great". He replies back with a smirk to his voice "Ms. Judy seems to think you re the next Beethoven of Bass Clarinets. I felt warmth in my heart; I love compliments and do not receive them that often. In a way I am very much so like Rosalie, I love and need attention, I just think I am more cunning to find the path that leads into such attention. I was thinking all of this and Edward says, "Venus, you have a very odd way of thinking about things, not like any human mind I have ever seen, and even some vampires."

I...I... I started but he interrupted me saying "No, it s not a bad thing, more of an interesting thing."

"Oh." I replied and then had another one of my thinking arguments and it went, I wonder if we are the only people here, no Venus don t ask him that it will come off as pushy, well Venus he will hear this whole conversation so you lose, I will, so ha. I looked up and he had a look like he was trying to figure out what just happened.

He looked at me I just thought it to him, I do it all the time, see most people will talk to themselves, yeah that creeps me out, so I think to myself. He understood and seemed to find it fascinating.

He answered my questions and said it is 7 am and everyone is still hunting, but should return soon. No we are not the only ones here, Renesmee and Jacob are both here but asleep. I looked at him questioningly and started to ask him but he cut me off by saying, "No they are not in the same bed, he laughed, and he will not be allowed in her room at night until they are married."

I nodded but couldn t stop my thoughts; they were coming through saying, "Well you stayed in Bella's room every night." I quickly looked up and apologized to him. "Sorry Edward, just one of those uncontrollable human mind thoughts."

He understood and said it was of no bother. I looked at the couch and asked if he would play so maybe I could get another hour of sleep. He laughed and said, Sure, and you were correct earlier about what I was playing, it was Pachabel's Cannon in D.

"You remind me very so much of Bella, both trying to please others, and both a fan of classical music, and lets not forget both very stubborn".

I put on a fake huff and said, "I am NOT stubborn, I simply like my way more than others."

He chuckled. Now lie down and slept.

I did as he said on the futon that was in the room. I slowly fell into a deep sleep just as he finished playing Fur Elise by Beethoven.

_I was in my dream and I was running, running very fast from someone, I didn t know who but they were outrunning me and they grabbed me and started shaking me. Suddenly we were on a cliff and they were dangling me over the edge of a cliff asking me, in a female voice, where they were, and if they were planning on turning me into a vampire. Soon she realized she was not going to get any answers out of me and dropped me to leave me falling to my death. I plunged into the water and tried to breath. I was underwater but I breathed?_

I jumped up and found that I was standing in the living room of the Cullens house with everyone looking at me strangely.

Edward asked, "Venus, what was that?"

I tried not thinking that it could possibly be a glimpse of the future of what could happen, but it slipped into my mind and I had to think of the possible outcomes.

Edward gasped, Has that happened before Venus? Have you ever seen a dream and it ends up coming true?

Alice looked up at me oddly and said "Have you?"

I sighed and asked what time it was they said it was only 9 o-clock. Guys, church starts at 10:30 and I really would like to go, can we talk about this when we get back?

Everyone sighed. I said, "Never mind, can we just go somewhere to talk?"

Edward said, Sure but lets run. We would have to take 3 cars to fit everyone in and that seems stupid seeing as how we only have one human. I looked up, I knew what he meant, and someone was going to carry me. I couldn t do it, he said Venus, trust me each and every one of us can hold up to 800 thousand tons, or more, we are not going to have problems with you.

Marleena spoke up, I will do it." I automatically turned it down with no offense meant.

I looked at Rosalie and said "Would you mind if Emmett carried me? After all he is the biggest and I would feel less awkward."

She huffied and Edward looked at her "Rosalie, Venus has nothing like that in mind, now stop being rude and agree".

It's okay Edward I will just... I thought, maybe Carlisle could..." Edward cut into my thoughts by saying "Carlisle, Venus was wondering if maybe you could do it. Carlisle looked honored and said "I would be delighted." So from there we left and went to the park, it was a cloudy day, and sat down at a table and started "The Talk".

**_Hay um, I dont think I am getting many reviews or anything. So please do something to let me know you are still reading lol. How do you like this so far? Please Comment! Sorry it has taken so long for me to post stuff, but I am going to try 2 work on that. 3 u THANX peace out_**


End file.
